Spaetzle and Schnitzel
by Pastaaaaaaa
Summary: One Shot, PWP / Germany. Fem!Prussia. Bratwurst. Figure it out. / Germancest. Light bondage? Idk.


**Title:** Spaetzle and Schnitzel  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General/Crack?  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Germany/Ludwig&fem!Prussia/Maria  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Human names used. PwP. Unsanitary use of Wurst. First-time writing a smut-fic.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "Germany fucking Fem!Prussia with a Bratwurst." - Kink meme de-anon

* * *

><p>"God fucking damn it West, let me the fuck go!" Maria screamed, thrashing about on the bed. "I know you did this. Let. Me. Go!" she cried, arms and legs jerking against the restraints. "West, I'm serious!"<p>

Seconds passed. Minutes passed. Perhaps even hours passed, but there was no immediate answer. Maybe it hadn't been Ludwig that tied her down at all—but it was hard to imagine anybody else had stolen into her room, taken her to Ludwig's bedroom and then tied her spread eagle on his bed. Naked.

Eventually Maria had calmed down enough that she had just fallen back asleep, after all there was very little to do when tied to a bed and she had already memorized the ceiling from all the nights she had spent in Ludwig's bed. After all, Maria was no stranger to Ludwig's bedroom, but they had had a disagreement the night before and in her rage, Maria stormed off to her room, making a point of locking her brother out. A lot of good that did.

What felt like hours of sleep to the silverette had really only been about thirty-five minutes, and the bedroom door squeaked open, stirring her from her sleep and revealing a sheepishly smiling Ludwig.

"Morgen." He mumbled, eying Maria curiously. "You aren't still mad about last night, are you, sister?"

"I'm not mad about last night you little brat," she snapped, rolling her eyes rather dramatically, "I'm mad about being tied down to _your bed_."

"You've never complained about it before."

"I've never been kidnapped from my bedroom by my brother before, either!" she cried angrily, struggling against the restraints again despite knowing full well it would do no good.

Ludwig ignored the outburst and strode across the room to sit beside Maria on the bed, one hand moving to cradle her face, thumb rubbing over her cheek. She fell still, accepting the gentle caress until that thumb slid over her lips, at which point she bit him—not too hard, just a warning of sorts.

The blonde let out a surprised yelp, jerking his hand back and frowning at his sister. "Don't be so mean, Maria, I'm trying to apologise to you."

Maria rolled her eyes again and opened her mouth to make some sort of snappy remark, but before she could warm lips were on her. Kissing, sucking, caressing her throat and making her breath hitch.

"S-stop that." She groaned as Ludwig's lips trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses from her neck across her collar-bone and then further south. Another protest spilled from Maria's lips and was ignored, instead a large hand slid slowly up the outside of a trembling thigh, coming to rest on her hip. Lips ghosted over pale skin, down to the peak of one breast where teeth grazed over a pert nipple.

"Ludwig!" Maria whined, struggling to keep her body flat against the bed, to not arch into the touches she craved so strongly. "Fucking stop! I'm still angry."

And Ludwig did stop. He stopped long enough to reach over Maria to the nightstand, fetch a ball gag and—after a bit of struggling and another bitten finger or two—fit it into her mouth, securing it tight around her head.

"Shush, sister. I've already told you, I'm apologizing for last night." He flashed a small grin, mirth sparkling in sky blue eyes. "Weren't you complaining that I wasn't aggressive enough?"

Maria's eyes flashed with rage, not at Ludwig's actions, but at being told (and partially proven) that she was wrong.

Content that Maria could no longer voice her irritation, Ludwig returned to work on her body, lips latching onto the earlier neglected nipple, suckling on the soft flesh tenderly before biting down, earning a guttural moan from his elder sister. Her body jerked, much to her chagrin, and she began squirming again until hands on her waist held her still. Ludwig took the moment to crawl over her body, settling himself low between her legs and bending to slide kisses up the inside of her thigh, the occasional bite to tender flesh causing her to jerk against the restraints again and again.

Ludwig continued the assault on her body, ignoring the places she wanted him to touch the most, her arousal so heightened that she had mostly forgotten about how she had gotten here in the first place and her irritation from the night before. She even began to whimper sweetly around the gag, head shaking back and forth in irritation every time Ludwig's fingers would slide up, up, up her inner thigh and then pull away to stroke over her lower abdomen. He would lean down and kiss her navel, dip his tongue into it before licking a wet line up between her breasts, kissing, sucking, nipping and biting his way across her body but never… Never where she wanted him most. He continued until she was nearly crying with desire and abruptly pulled away, shifting on the bed so that there was no contact between their bodies.

"Now," Ludwig murmured, voice low, "Remember last night? You wanted wurst for dinner but I had already made spaetzle and schnitzel?" Ludwig glanced up at Maria, pleased with her confused expression but not so pleased by her lack of response. "Well, do you remember?" he repeated after some moments of not receiving an answer.

Hesitantly, Maria nodded. It had been why she was upset after all. As much as she loved virtually any kind of food, sometimes Maria really just wanted a goddamned wurst and they didn't eat them as often as she would've liked—something about consuming far too much meat to be healthy, but really, what German doesn't love wurst, Maria would ask, usually to be scolded by Ludwig to try new things. But she tried new things every goddamned day. So what if those new things generally tended to be new websites or sex positions? She was trying new things! Sure, it was a ridiculous thing to be as angry over as she had been, but since when did she care about which things she would throw a fit over?

Ludwig smiled a little too sweetly for Maria's liking when she nodded, causing her to squirm in discomfort. He hardly noticed his sister's discomfort, shifting over the bed to fetch a box she hadn't notice him bring in earlier. "Well, I've decided you can have your wurst this morning."

Maria's eyes went wide and she shook her head quickly, struggling against the restraints all over again.

"Calm down, Maria. You're always saying you want to try new things in the bedroom."

It was true. And Maria wasn't innocent of using foreign objects, but ever since her and Ludwig had started their relationship she hadn't felt any need. She had even—though she would never admit it—used wurst herself, before, but the idea of Ludwig using anything on her made her cheeks flush and her body twitch.

Was that anticipation?

Surely not!

And that arousal she was feeling?

Obviously that was only leftover from before.

Right?

So why, when Ludwig pulled the wurst from the box, brandishing it for her to see, did she let out a low moan?

"I knew you'd approve." Ludwig mumbled, dragging the sausage across her abdomen. "I thought it was rather clever, myself." He chuckled, letting the heavy meat slide lower before stopping just above her clit.

Maria's hips jerked forward, a desperate moan rolling from her throat.

"Don't worry, Maria, I washed it carefully so it shouldn't be a problem health-wise."

'Good old West, ever the health conscious little freak.' Maria thought, despite the way her body attempted to twist and move against the wurst.

He guided it that little bit lower and pressed it against her clit, making her back arch, her limbs tense and a breathy whimper escape her.

"I even made sure it was about the same size as me… Wouldn't want you to be hurt, Lieben." Ludwig muttered, applying more pressure for an instant and then pulling it away quite suddenly.

Maria's cry at the loss of such delightful stimulation surprised the both of them and she silenced herself quickly, but it was impossible to hide the way her body trembled in anticipation, the way her thighs tensed, her breathing quickened.

Ludwig's free hand rose to gently rub two fingers across her clit, reveling in the knowledge that he knew exactly how to turn his sister on, exactly where to touch, and exactly how much pressure to put here and there. While Maria whimpered and moaned, he pressed the wurst gently against the lips of her cunt, holding it still while his sister tried to buck against his hand and the sausage, tears squeezing from the corners of her eyes as he continued to tease.

She cried something incoherent behind the ball gag and Ludwig, taking that jumbled, garbled mess to be "Put it in you fucking brat!" pushed the wurst into his sister, smirking the slightest bit at how the visible muscles spasmed and tensed around the invading object. He pushed it in slowly, all the while continuing to rub small circles over her clit, and then pulled it out just as slowly, teasing.

He continued, in… out… in… out… At a pace so slow Maria was desperate to move against it, but Ludwig kept the pace slow, sliding his other hand to press down on her hip, holding her still. It was maddening. Finally he pushed it in as far as he dared leaving it inside of her as he crawled over to seat himself at her side again.

"I knew you'd enjoy yourself." He mumbled, gazing down into Maria's lust-filled eyes. She trembled with her impending orgasm as Ludwig bent down and took his sister's nipple between his lips again, biting roughly while his hand slid back down her body, pinching her clit on its journey back to the wurst. He gripped it carefully and pulled it out again and then slammed it back into her, harder, making her arch and cry out again. The entire while his tongue danced circles around the hardened nub, and as he thrust the sausage in and out of his sister's body he moved to the other nipple, treating this one much more gently than the other.

Maria could feel it—full, so much stimulation over her entire body—she wouldn't last much longer and her body shook nearly violently. A scream built in her throat and each thrust from Ludwig pushed it higher, higher, higher up her chest and intensified the heat building low in her stomach.

Finally the scream tore from her throat, the ball gag doing nothing to muffle the sound, toes curled, cunt spasming around the wurst as Ludwig continued to thrust it in and out throughout her orgasm. Her head spun, warmth rushing through her body and her hands balled into fists, hips thrusting uselessly against the sausage after her brother released it, leaving the meat inside her body.

"West…" she murmured, and then blinked in surprise at being able to speak. She tried to move her arms around the body next to her but found it quite impossible as they were still restrained. She stared curiously up at her brother, muscles still occasionally twitching around the wurst until he pulled it out with a little smirk, dropping it back into the box he'd brought it in and then pushing that off of the bed.

When did he get naked?

Ludwig climbed over his sister's body and leant down to kiss her sweetly.

"My turn?"


End file.
